Legend of Spyro and Cynder: The Next Purple Dragon A New Era of War
by HotaruTenou
Summary: Malefor was defeated but he had a purple egg hidden but was noticed by the two dragons. They raise the baby dragon Ember as the Next purple dragon but darkness always lies deep in a heart. What is the amulet around her neck and how does it make Ember young forever? Will Ember and the dragons be killed by the darkness? Or will Flame help her overcome the evil that has awoken?
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Spyro and Cynder: The Next Purple Dragon A New Era of War Ch. 1: The Plan**

It had been a few weeks since Spyro and Cynder destroyed the dark master and saved the world. The vision of that purple egg still echoed through Spyro and Cynders' minds. Cynder got up "Ugh, I can't take it! We need to find that egg." Cynder exclaimed. "Come on Spyro, we need to find it." She saild calmly but it was also a demand. Spyro chuckled at her demand. ' _She was always like this'_ he thought.

"You're right Cynder, even I can't stop thinking about it and on why Malefor would have it." He said the last part out loud. "First let's fuel up on our energy so we can search, it blasted with us after the explosion so, it should be here in the valley" He explained. "You're right," Cynder began "I saw some crystals in the cave nearby here, we can go there." She suggested. It was better than flying around looking for them.

Spyro nodded. "Alright, I'll race you, and this time I'm not going easy." He challenged. Cynder smirked ' _Yea, like you go easy on me_ ' she thought "You're on, purple boy!" They began the race and as usual Cynder won. ' _Watch, he'll say he went easy on me, as usual.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright you win Cynder." Spyro smiled as they walked to the crystal and destroyed it, they were all better and ready to go in no time. "how are going to let each other know if we found the egg when we split up?" Cynder asked. "I'll use my electric breath to mke a storm if I find it and you can use your siren scream and whirlwind so it's louder." Spyro explained as if he had already planned it.

Cynder nodded and they flew off in seperate directions hoping to find the egg, so they could find answers on why Malefor had it and what he was going to do with it when the egg hatched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Egg, The Hatch, and Ember born:**

After what felt like hours to Cynder and Spyro, Cynder saw something and she flew closer and she saw the egg in the shade of an oak tree. She landed next to it and used her whirlwind and then used her Siren Scream, it was louder than usual from the wind breath. She smiled _'Wow, he was right, it does make it louder, just hope I didn't cause an avalanch'_ She joked as she thought to herself. After a while Spyro finally came.

"You're late, your a faster flyer than that Spyro." Cynder retorted. Spyro walked to her "Yea, well it takes a while for sound to travel, but that was loud, so you used my idea?" He said calmly smirking since he knew he was right. Cynder nodded softly and turned to the egg. "Uh Spyro, it's hatching." Cynder said after a few moments of silence.

Spyro looked at the egg and they both watched as the dragon egg hatched, it was a girl and the next purple dragon, was born. "Let's call her Ember" They both said at the same time, and looking at each other, they laughed silently. "So, the next purple dragon is born." Cynder said calmly. So, they raised Ember but she grew until she was 9, which they had her for only 3 weeks so it had confused them but they didn't worry about it. Ember also tried to learn her parents' elements but had no luck, though her powers were still dormant deep inside her. Soon it was time to go to Warfang to greet everyone.

Ember laughed at that "I can't fly we all know this, maybe you both can but you're older." Spyro remembered what Ignitus told him when he learned to fly. He landed next to Ember as Cynder just watched so she didn't interrupt. "Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your mind..." Spyro began and Ember did just that. "Just forget everything you thought you knew.. Forget yourself... you can fly." Spyro ended and Ember was actually flying with her eyes closed.

After a minute or two of flying Cynder finally said "Welcome to the club." Ember opened her eyes and retorted playfully "the annoying parents club?" Spyro flew closer to them. "No the flying club stupid." He joked. Ember rolled her eyes and smiled. "I can get used to this." They continued flying towards their destination, though Ember never heard of Warfang... until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Return to Warfang

Ember crashed into the dirt when they landed but got back up "let's do it again!" She exclaimed. Spyro and Cynder laughed and shook their heads as they started walking to the huge city. "Where are we?" Ember asked her curiosity getting ahold of her. "Warfang, the dragon city." Cynder said simply as Spyro added "The moles made it to show their friendship with the dragons." Spyro explained. Ember knew the tone of voices they used and she nodded and kept for silent for a bit, that is. "So, why are we here?" She asked, her nosy self was getting ahold of her again.

"To greet our friends, we've been gone for awhile, they should also get to meet you too Ember." Spyro said. Cynder kept quiet while they talked, she hadn't spoken much since the battle of Malefor, not even Spyro knew why. They soon arrived at the city gates. Sparx saw Cynder and Spyro and quickly flew infront of them. "Spyro, Cynder, man you're alive!" He exclaimed excitedly. He saw the small purple dragon, it was a girl. "uh, who's the chick?" He asked. "She's Ember, our daughter, we need to see the elders." Spyro explained

"Woah woah woah woah!... Woah. You both have a daughter, already?" Sparx exclaimed shocked as they walked into the gates, hearing Sparxs' complaing. Cynder gave Ember a look that said 'We deal with this all the time.' Ember snickered silently. They entered the gates and suprised to see a fire dragon, young but still a dragon. The elders came to them shocked to see another purple dragon. "wow, incredible, stupendous, another purple dragon." Volteer exclaimed. "But uh..um..uh... How is this possible?" Volteer questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: the Amulet

Spyro and Cynder explained the whole situation while Sparx and Ember explored the city. "We also need to know what her amulet means," Cynder began "She had it on when she was born but we don't know what it represents." Cynder explained. Terrador nodded "We can get Mason to look at it, where are they?" Terrador asked.

Cynder went to get the and returned a bit later with both of them and Mason waited for them. Mason walked up to Ember and held the Amulet part of her necklace. "The gem means immortality, her necklace has the mark of evil." Mason explained releasing the amulet. Spyro looked at the elders "does that mean she's..." he started but stopped, they didn't need Ember knowing the truth... not yet that is. "Sparx, Ember why don't you both look around the city, we need to have a grown up talk." Cynder said. "Awww, ok." Ember replied and her and Sparx were off again.

Cynder sighed turning back around to face the elders "So, she's Malefor's daughter then?" Cynder asked looking down. "If she is, then we must keep an eye on her, if she finds out the truth about him, who knows what'll happen." Cyril said. "Um, you never said but where is Ignitus?" He asked.

Spyro and Cynder looked down "Ignitus... died while helping us through the belt of fire." Spyro explained sadly. The guardians looked down, "at least he died a hero, instead of in vain." Terrador said and the others nodded in agreement.

 **The next chapter will be about Ember so until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: The Garden

Ember and Sparx had gotten close like best friends and they were playing hide and seek in a garden they found a fire dragon, young and looked like a younger Spyro. "Sparx, who's that dragon down there?" Ember asked slowly going towards him."Don't go near him, he's too reckless and you can get hurt." Sparx said flying in front of her. "Come on, it'll be fun."Ember replied simply as she went towards the dragon "Hi, I'm Ember, you must be Flame." She said smiling kindly at him.

He looked at her, she seemed nice enough to trust. "Yea, I'm Flame, how do you know my name?" He asked. "Sparx told me," The younger dragon began "Do you wanna come play with us? We're playing hide and seek." She requested, Sparx though didn't even like the idea and you could easily tell by the look in his eyes and his arms were crossed. Flame nodded, he had nothing better to do, except sulk. "Aright, who's it?" He asked. Ember laughed and tagged him before replying "You are!" She laughed.

Flame counted to 20 and started searching for her and Sparx. Ember was hiding with the purple flowers since her scaless were purple but her scales were too bright so she was caught and they looked for Sparx now too. Ember spotted Sparx in a really tall tree "I see you my little glowing friend." She said. Sparx laughed and got up "Seeing and catching are two different things purple girl and red head." He flew off and the two dragons ran after him.

After awhile they stopped out side a cave that Sparx was in "H-hey, we're not allowed in there Sparx!" Ember exclaimed. "She's right, dude get out from there and let's turn back before we get in trouble." Flame added. Sparx laughed at them and flew back a bit. "Why? Are you both scared? Oh, I'm sorry why don't you get your blankets and fluffy little pillows." Sparx replied laughing at them then took off again.

Flame and Ember looked at each other and ran after him, the took down a few frog weeds and they left the cave. They kept running after Sparx until...

 **To be continued... Lol, find out what happens in Ch. 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: The Attack and the Siren Scream

Ember and Flame stopped in their tracks, they saw ghost skeletal apes!? There were so many that they were outnumber by 2 to a million from the looks of it. "Flame, what are we going to do!?" Ember exclaimed. They backed up, they were surrounded by them and Sparx flew down quickly. "Sparx, you need to get help, hurry!" Flame ordered him and the only response was a nod and he raced off. "Ember, we need to hold them off for as long as we can, you with me?" Flame said looking at her, he had determination in his eyes which gave Ember at least some hope.

Ember though, wasn't good with her powers, she hadn't fully mastered them and didn't know what to do, all she wanted to do was scream. _'Scream'_ She thought to herself, "I know how to stop them!" Ember began, "I'll use my Siren Scream and you can finish them off with your fire breath." She said and earned a confused look. "Your Siren Scream?" He quetioned her ability, she was too young to even know how to do it, but they had nothing to lose trying, besides their lives that is. "Alright, let's try it." he agreed nodding . "Ember, watch out!" An ape jumped at her and she screamed. She kept screaming and the apes were paralyzed. Flame finished them off.

 **At Warfang...** Sparx flew to the elders, Spyro, and Cynder. "Help! You guys, Flame and Ember are under attack!" He yelled getting their attention. "Sparx what do you mean they're under attack?" Spyro asked. Sparx explained in a quick story and quickly ended with "And now almost an army evil ghost skeletal apes are attacking them, we have to go now!" He exclaimed. The dragons nodded and they followed Sparx.

Ember and Flame ran out of magic and fast, they were only able to take out at least a hundred but it at least half, they also needed red and green gems more than anything. They ran and the apes followed they soon found a red crystal and they destroyed it, though there were no green crystals in sight. They braced for an attack, Ember felt something...strange, as if someone was telling her to let all her Siren Scream power out all at once. She did just that, Ember was raised off the ground as apes attacked her, but she wasn't hurt, she then used her fury and the Siren Scream was a million times louder and the explosion of it could be seen.

"Ember just did the Siren Scream fury!?" Cynder exclaimed, she hadn't gotten that far in her training just yet but it was incredible. They flew down and all the apes were gone but Ember could barely lift her head, from all the excitement and fighting, it wiped her out. The dragons landed in front of them, Ember resting her head on Flame. "We told you not to go this far out, why did you? you could've gotten yourselves killed!" Spyro exclaimed, he wasn't angry but more worried.

"We were following Sparx, he said we wouldn't!" Ember replied, Sparx earned a glare from Cynder who stepped forward. "At least you both are fine, we need to get back to Warfang so you both can get some green gems." She said kindly before she turned to the elders. "The apes are back, aren't they?" She asked though she knew the answer but it would also mean a war and Ember and Flame were too young to be involved.

Cynder sighed as their was no answer and she turned to the young dragons. "It's getting late, you both need to rest up, tomorrow we'll start training in case apes attack again." She explained. "Let's get back to the city, you both also need more green gems from the looks of it." The two young dragons nodded and they flew off, back to the dragon city. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: The Fire Training

They soon returned to Warfang and Flame and Ember destroyed more crystals when they got back. "Who were those weird ape ghost things?" Ember asked just to break the silence. "You must be Ember, the next purple dragon, I presume." Volteer began "We are the elders, I am Volteer, master of electric, Cyril is the master of ice and Terrador is the master of earth." He explained "Since you aquire the ability to harness all of our abilities we will train you to master them and unleash the full power of them."

Ember nodded at the quick explanation, she didn't bother asking where the fire elder was because she already knew Spyro told her when he told her a bed time story one night. "When do I start?" She asked happily, she wanted to master her abilities since she sometimes broke a lot of stuff but accidents happen.

"Soon Ember," Cynder began "First we need to know what the apes want now even if they're dead." She said looking at the elders. Terrador sighed "We think they might be after Ember and her powers, from what happened earlier I have no doubt of that." He explained. Spyro put a paw on Ember's shoulder "Alright then we should start the training now before anything happens."

Cyril nodded in agreement "But in order to train her we need to return to the Temple, it's the only place proper for training a dragon." He said. "There's one here actually," Flame began, " The fighting arena is a good place to train, it's huge and it has crystals if someone is hurt, I can show you if you want." He said.

Cynder looked at the elders then at Flame "Then can you show us the way? The arena is here and if the city were to be attacked then we could fight back without all the traveling." She said simply, no one argued about it and they soon arrived at the arena. "Wow, it's huge!" Ember exclaimed. Spyro laughed "Come one, I'll train you with your fire breath, but _only_ the fire breath Ember." He warned. Ember nodded and they got into position.

"You already know fire breath really good but you need to know the fury in case you fight big enemies and are surrounded." He said and he used his fury as an example, and Ember wached in awe as the fire fury soon ended "Whoa, that was awesome!" Ember exclaimed, "Let me try let me try!" She said and got in position where Spyro was standing.

Spyro laughed "Alright but since you have no idea to do it, I'll tell you but you have to do what I say, alright?" He said more of a demand not a request though. Ember nodded and waited for the instructions as she closed her eyes. Spyro started the instructions "Clear your mind and feel the fire that flows through your veins," He began and Ember did just that. "Allow it's heat to consume you, and breath with it." He finished.

Ember rose and fire surrounded her as she opened her eyes she did a fire fury, as it did a huge explosion happend with it, she had easily now mastered fire but it made her weak from using all that energy at once and she was also new to it. Cynder had already gotten some green and red gems for both of them. They absorbed them and they were a lot better in no time.

 **I'm running out of ideas, plz PM some or put some in a review plz**


End file.
